violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "CODY DEVASTATES WASHINGTON STATE"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will see a fanfic called "CODY DEVASTATES WASHINGTON STATE". ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! SOMEONE DARES TO MAKE FUN OF WASHINGTON STATE?!?! CODY IS GOING TO GET THE BIGGEST TORTURE IN HIS LIFE NOW!!! ENJOY THE PAIN!!! Uh... lets get started? Cody: Wassup, team DO5! Today, I'm going to torture the citizens of Washington state! Washington: How? Cody: First, you're going to meet Dr. Phil. Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEtgRBjEZp0 Dr. Phil: Why do you have so many serial killers? Washington: I don't know... Dr. Phil: This has to stop. No more serial killers. Usna: And that's the whole talk. Dr. Phil tells Washington not to have serial killers anymore. Well it's true that Washington has a shit ton of serial killers, according to this page, Alaska has the most serial killers with about 15.65 for every million persons. Come to think of it, Alaska doesn't even have a million residents as of 2018! Cody: Now time to watch Leatherface torture Yoshino from Date a Live. Yoshino: NO!!! PLEASE!!! I WANT SHIDO!!! Leatherface: TOO BAD!!! TIME TO DIE!!! Leatherface uses his chainsaw to kill Yoshino Washington: WHAT THE HECK?!?! Usna: Leatherface is from Texas and Yoshino is from Japan. How does this affect the state? And we've talking about this before in UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Dr. Phil VS Yoshino and Leatherface!". These two make a horrible crossover! Cody: Now time for Bill to fart on you! Bill: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JERK?!?! Bill lets out the biggest fart ever Washington: OH MY BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k0SmqbBIpQ Cody: Now your a big red state! Texas: Holy tarnation! This little fella is more red than me! Washington: Just end me... Usna: I just can't... Washington state gets a talk with Dr. City of Philadelphia, witnesses a murder, gets farted by Bill, and even becomes a red state! I feel bad for the residents of the state! And I wanna end myself too! Cody: Last torture... Usna: Oh, I wonder what Cody is gonna do? Ground him? Kill him? Make him watch Dora? Listen to Nickelback? Lets find out! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for (infinite amount of) years. Now go to your room and think about what you've done! I JUST CAN'T!!! WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE THIS?!?! THAT'S IT!!! Washington state uses his powers to summon Ted Bundy. Ted Bundy! Go track down the user who made this and kill him! Ted Bundy obeys his command and tracks down the user. Meanwhile... in a town near Reno, Nevada... User: HAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE BEST FANFIC EVER!!! THE WASHINGTON RESIDENTS ARE GONNA GO INTO CARDIAC ARREST AT LEAST FROM SEEING THAT!!! Suddenly, a bump is heard. User: What was that? ???: your worst nightmare... Ted Bundy appears and stabs the user, killing him instantly. Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 1/10. The only good thing in this is that Dr. Phil was somewhat reasonable for the state having a history of serial killers, but that doesn't save this fanfic from being a cringy, Goanimate/Vyond like cliched punishment day that flops so hard that it makes flip flops look soft! Or maybe they are soft... what a horrible comparison! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko